El precio correcto
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Que tal si Hermione tuviera una aventura con cierto oscuro hechicero mientras está casada con Ron? Quién la puede culpar? Ron es un idiota!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traduccion/adaptacion del fanfiction original, "The Price was Right", escrito por Neelix en ingles. La autora me dio permiso para traducir su historia, pero ella es la unica propietaria de la historia original.

Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a J. y las ideas originales a Neelix. Yo soy solo la burra que traduce. Gracias!

El Precio correcto.

Capitulo 1: La Subasta.

El Gran Salon estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, maestros e invitados. El festin ya se habia terminado y las mesas ya habian sido ordenadas dejando la pista de baile libre.

Todos se habian vestido con sus mejores ropas, en particular el Jefe de medimagos Arkwright, quien se hallaba tras el podio con una martillo en la mano. Su tunica era de un brillante dorado con azul y tenia pequeñas lentejuelas cosidas en intrincados diseños a lo largo de los bordes. Miro la escena frente a el y los ojos le brillaron, con el rostro partido con una sonrisa.

Asi como era dedicado y calificado para la posicion que ostentaba, Bentley Arkwright era, en esencia un hombre de negocios y un buscador de fondos. Amaba el baile de caridad anual de St. Mungo. Ese evento siempre dejaba buen dinero para el hospital. Dinero qie tambien se destinaba a la Benevolente Fundacion para Magos y brujas Ancianos, de la cual era jefe de tesoreria. Sonrio con suficiencia al tiempo que comenzaba a planear como gastar la parte que iba a quedarse, siendo el mismo un mago de edad y siendo que llenaba los requerimientos y todo eso...

"Bentley, tenemos que comenzar a organizar esto", dijo Minerva, observandolo por encima de las gafas con los labios fruncidos. Noto que el hombre no se negaba nada. El plateado cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y caia con soltura sobre el cuello. Se habia puesto una muy cara colonia y en sus dedos resplandecian dos enormes anillos de oro con raras gemas incrustadas. Incluso su varita era exotica. Era de una madera de ebano pocas veces vista, que contenia una hebra de corazon de dragon que habia adquirido en El Emporio de Varitas Exoticas de Alfonso Weevil, la mas exclusiva tienda de varitas del mundo. Y a el le gustaba recordarselo a todos a menudo.

Bentley miro a Minerva, la sonrisa de su boca no se reflejaba en sus ojos. "Naturalmente Directora. Y tomo esta oportunidad para decirle lo lo muy agradecido que estoy con usted y los profesores por ofrecer su tiempo y buena disposicion tan generosamente. El dinero sera destinado a muy buenas causas", dijo el mostrandole sus perfectamente blancos dientes.

"_Una muy buena causa", _penso Minerva acidamente no si antes lamentar por enesima vez el haber acordado estar en la ridicula subasta.

Bentley considero a Minerva por un breve momento. Siempre habia sido muy glacial, incluso en la escuela, recordo. Nunca se divertia y se apegaba estrictamente a las reglas. El habia disfrutado la escuela y todavia lo hacia. Lleno de aire el pecho y alzo el martillo bien alto para luego golpear el podio varias veces con fuerza.

La multitud se puso de pie y se reunio frente al podio, expectante.

"Damas, caballeros, estudiantes e invitados", la voz de Bentley era como jarabe excesivamente dulce y pegajoso, pronunciando cada silaba perfectamente, "en breve, comenzara la subasta, si se acercan. Los premios de la subasta, por favor, los necesitamos en el escenario. Gracias". Sonrio a todos, iluminando el podio con su cara.

Hubo un movimiento entre la multitud cuando uno por uno, los profesores de Hogwarts se acercaban al escenario.

Hermione se volteo para mirar a Ron suspirando profundamente. "Mejor voy", dijo estremeciendose.

Ron le sonrio. "No te preocupes, Voy a pujar por ti. Luego puedo encontrarte muy buenos trabajos. Empezando por la habitacion".

Hermione se rio fuerte por un momento y se dirigio hacia el escenario, tomando posicion entre Minerva y el Profesor Flitwick. Solo el profesor Flitwick estaba sonriendo. Los otros profesores tenian una gran cara de piedra mientras miraban a la multitud.

Hermione escaneo al publico y encontro a Lavender Brown observandola con el rostro tenso. Hermione la miro puntualmente y Lavender asintio. No se llevaban bien aquellas dos, pero ambas tenian razones para usarse mutuamente. Hermione se aguanto las ganas de reirse, sabiendo que tenia a Lavender en la palma de la mano. Hermione repaso la linea de Profesores por un momento. El aliento se le congelo en la garganta y volvio a mirar al frente.

Bentley hablo de nuevo.

"Aquí estan las reglas. Todos pueden pujar por cualquiera de nuestros maravillosos voluntarios. El profesor que ustedes ganen tendra que pasar dos horas de su tiempo haciendo buen uso del talento particular de cada uno. Lo que quieran que hagan es asunto suyo. Lo ganan y deciden".

La multitud gimio y aplaudio. Esto era nuevo en el baile de caridad y habia sido sugerido por Bentley solamente porque significaba que no debia pagarle a los que se ofrecieran de voluntarios. Sonrio y mentalmente se palmeo la espalda.

Severus Snape maldijo a la multitud. Mo podia creer que habia sido arrastrado a esta ridicula charada, para ser expuesto y vendido como un pedazo de carne. El no seria forzado a limpiar la caza de nadie ni a ayudar a los mocosos de nadie a hacer las tareas escolares, ni ninguna otra clase de excitante tarea'. Maldijo nuevamente esperando que eso mantuviera a raya a los posibles interesados. Habia solo una cosa que a Severus le interesaba de la subasta. Miro a la muchedumbre frente al podio y encontro a Mundungus Fletcher, quien se enderezo y asintio con la cabeza. Severus hizo un gesto. Sabia que Mundungus seguiria las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Tenia mucho que perder si no lo hacia. Severus sonrio en su interior al recordar cuando caminaba por el callejon Diagon hacia la tienda de Equipo Magico del Gordo Sam y observo a un pesimamente desilusionado Fletcher robandose algunas cosas. Ahora el le debia una. Severus le habia permitido salir de la tienda sin ser atrapado. Sabia que podia manipular la situacion para su beneficio en algun momento. Y ahora, ese era el momento.

Bentley dio un paso hacia el frente. "Nuestra primera voluntaria es la Profesora Weasley. Por favor, profesora, un paso al frente".

Hermione lo miro y dio el paso forzando una sonrisa.

"La Profesora Weasley enseña Pociones, aquí en Hogwarts, tomando el lugar del Profesor Snape cuando ocupo el lugar de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ahora, la Profesora Weasley ha accedido a limpiar casas u oficinas o incluso usar su talento con las pociones. Tal vez alguien necesite alguna pocion para el amor para tentar a alguna persona especial?" Bentley sonrio escaneando a la multitud mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos. "Asi que, comienza la subasta por la adorable, y debo decir, hermosa Profesora Weasley?"

La subasta comenzo con Ron ofreciendo veinte galeones, seguido por una mujer alta con el cabello atado severamente, ubicada al fondo de la habitacion quien alzo la apuesta a cuarenta galeones.

"Cuarenta galeones? Eso es todo? Vamos damas y caballeros, realmente..."Bentley movio la cabeza con tristeza.

Severus miro rudamente a Mundungus, quien se abrio paso al frente de la muchedumbre.

"Trescientos galeones, Sr. Arkwright, señor..." dijo Fletcher. Hermione gimio. Trescientos? Miro a Ron quien murmuro un 'lo siento'. Su presupuesto solo les permitia gastar cien galeones.

"Bueno, bueno, Sr. Fletcher, asi me gusta mas! Alguna otra persona?" Miro alrededor de la habitacion con esperanza. 'Me parece que no' murmuro despacio. "Entonces el Sr. Fletcher se gana a la Profesora Weasley por trescientos galeones!"

Un clamor corrio entre la gente frente al podio y Hermine miro con disgusto a Fletcher, pero sonreia en su interior.

"El siguiente en la lista, el hombre en persona, el Profesor Snape. Un paso al frente buen hombre"

Bentley quiso empezar a reirse pero Severus lo detuvo con la mirada.

"Muy bien, si. El profesor Snape es bien conocido por todos. Heroe de guerra desde hace algunos años...no ha especificado que clase de tareas realizara, pero seguramente encontraremos alguien que lo quiera", dijo Bentley abrigando esperanzas.

Lavender Brown de inmediato lazo una mano en el aire, "Cincuenta galeones!"

Hermione le dedico una mirada de piedra. Habia acordado hacerlo con tranquilidad. Lavender la vio y se ruborizo.

Narcissa Malfoy dio un paso al frente y observo a Severus de arriba abajo. El abrio las manos en un gesto que declaraba abiertamente 'Ven por mi'. El se sonrio un poquito. Esto iba a ser divertido.

"Doscientos galeones", dijo Narcissa.

"Bueno, bueno, una guerra de pujas, tal vez? Que dice usted?" dijo Bentley mirando a Lavender.

"Trescientos galeones..." dijo ella.

"Cuatrocientos..." Narcissa miro a Lavender con desden, quien miro a Hermione, que alzo un dedo casi imperceptiblemente.

Lavender se paro bien derecha y se animo, "Mil galeones!, dijo con toda claridad.

El gentio gimio y Snape la miro con incredulidad. Sus ojos se posaron en Bentley que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Excelente puja! Bueno, Madame Malfoy, creo que la pelota esta de su lado"

Narcissa miro con desden a Lavender, quien comenzo a temblar en sus zapatos. Hermione giro los ojos.

Narcissa miro a Severus. "Sera la proxima, viejo amigo. Lo siento", dijo ella con suavidad y regreso al anonimato de la multitud.

Hermione la siguio con los ojos endurecidos.

"Bien hecho, jovencita! Se ha ganado a un Profesor!" Bentley aplaudio un poco y Lavender dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio sonriendo ampliamente.

Sin ser vistos, dos profesores se miraron con complicidad por un breve instante. Luego, la subasta siguio.

N/A: Holas otra vez! Bueno, esta historia pertenece a alguien, que como yo, es muy, pero muy fanatica de Alan Rickman. Este Severus tiene cosas en comun con el de Ms-Figg, como iran descubriendo a lo largo de los diez capitulos.

Debo advertir que las escenas sexuales de este fic son mas fuertes que la de los anteriores, e incluyen alguna que otra escena de sexo anal. Quedan advertids, por si acaso.

Ah! Y gracias a tods ls que me agregaron como favorita, o me dedicaron unos muy alentadores reviews. Gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me escribieron! Me alegran las noches gente linda!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Viernes: El escape.

Severus se hallaba sentado en sus habitaciones con un gran vaso de Firewhiskey en la mano. Giro el liquido dejando que el resplandor del fuego en la chimenea brillara a traves del liquido ambarino, observandolo. Suspiro profundamente y deslizo la lengua sobre los labios. Sabia que ya no tendria que esperar mucho mas, pero cada segundo que pasaba era agonico y su entrepierna se estremecia. Levanto el libro que habia estado intentando leer para distraerse. No tenia nada que empacar. Habia estado listo desde antes de la subasta. Se permitio pensar por un breve instante para luego inhalar con fuerza y redireccionar su atencion al libro.

Hermione estaba sentada en Las Tres Escobas bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla. Comenzaba a impacientarse y uno de sus pies golpeaba el piso rapidamente bajo la mesa. De vez en cuando, le echaba una mirada a la puerta, pero cada vez que se abria, la persona que estaba esperando no aparecia y eso la ponia cada vez mas nerviosa.

Lavender tomo una gran cantidad de aire y abrio la puerta con suavidad. Hermione alzo la vista y movio una mano para que la viera.

"Ya se, me retrase, lo siento", Lavender se dejo caer en una silla frente a Hermione.

"A lo que viniste, Lavender. No tengo ganas de conversar contigo", dijo Hermione de mala gana.

Lavender busco en su bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño saco con dinero que entrego a Hermione, quien hizo un gran show contandolo.

"Muy bien. Aquí esta mi parte del trato", Hermione tironeo un poco de su cabello y le entrego algunas hebras a Lavender. "Y, por cierto, me pareces patetica"

Lavender guardo el cabello avidamente. "No me importa lo que pienses, Hermione. Algun dia no voy a necesitar de la pocion multijugos para estar con Ron, y ese dia el sabra la verdad sobre ti de cualquier modo"

"Ten cuidado Lavender, o la proxima vez podrian no ser mis cabellos los que te lleves. Pero nunca lo sabras, verdad?", dijo Hermione estrechando los ojos y siseando las palabras venenosamente, sintiendose gratificada al ver a Lavender achicarse frente a ella. "Y ademas, podria decidir regresar antes de lo previsto. Trata de explicarle a Ron porque tiene dos esposas, Lavender".

Hermione se puso de pie y miro a Lavender con disgusto antes de alejarse de ella.

Lavender la miro irse y sonrio. Estaba ansiosa por el fin de semana que tenia delante y nada que Hermione pudiera decir podia arruinarle la diversion.

Hermione arrojo un par de cosas dentro de un bolso y se dirigio hacia el cajon en donde guardaba la ropa interior buscando su brassier favorito. Hacia ya un buen rato que esa prenda no veia la luz del sol, asi que lo sacudio un poco y lo refresco con su varita. La fina capa de polvo que lo cubria desaparecio y ella sonrio un poquito. Revolvio un poco hasta que encontro las panties negras que iban con el brassier y los puso dentro del bolso bien al fondo. Luego arrojo dentro un vestido largo y azul, maquillaje y un par de libros. Tenia el estomago lleno de mariposas asi que tomo un gran respiro para calmarse. Habia estado esperando este fin de semana por bastante tiempo y todo estaba meticulosamente planeado. Sabia que solo una emergencia podia arruinarlo y ya habia instruido a Lavender para que la contactara a ella primero si algo ocurria.

"Hermione", llamo Ron desde abajo. "Estas en casa?"

"Estoy aquí arriba" Hermione suspiro un poco. Esta era la parte que le desagradaba.

Ron entro en la habitacion y se sento en la cama. "Vas a salir?" El le echo una mirada al bolso en el que Hermione arrojo un paquete de pañuelos.

"Tengo una reunion en Hogwarts esta noche, una reunion de personal. Deberia estar en casa para las ocho mas o menos. Como estuvo tu dia?" Hermione miro a su esposo y sonrio brevemente.

El le dedico una gran sonrisa. "Mejor ahora. Te extrañe" Se puso de pie y la acerco a el, envolviendola con los brazos gentilmente. Hermione lo abrazo. Lo queria mucho y se sentian comodos el uno con el otro. Ron se inclino para besarla y ella lo dejo, permitiendole explorar su boca con la lengua. Sintio que el se endurecia contra ella y suavemente se aparto.

"De verdad tengo que irme, lo siento. Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras mas tarde, si?" dijo ella sonriendole. El asintio a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. Ron sabia que ella no era de las que se desesperaban por el sexo la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto esa noche del mes anterior en la que se le arrojo encima ni bien puso los pies en la casa. Habia sido insaciable toda la noche. Sacudio la cabeza al recordar. Habia sido totalmente distinta esa noche. No lo habia entendido, pero de cualquier modo lo habia disfrutado.

"Te vere despues entonces?" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta y lo miro. "Adios Ron", murmuro sintiendo un pequeño nudo en el estomago.

Camino hasta la sala y tomo un poco de polvos Floo.

"Las habitaciones de Severus Snape", dijo en voz baja. Unas llamas verdes la envolvieron y desaparecio.

N/A: Holas otra vez! Antes que nada, gracias muchas a tods ls que me han escrito. A algunos les respondo directamente, a los que no, lo hago desde aquí. Muchas, muchas gracias!

Bueno, no se ustedes, pero, la verdad es que no siento nada de lastima por Ron...a ustedes que les parece? Que cruel soy...y me gusta! Bwahahahahaaaa

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Viernes: La Fuga.

Severus iba y venia por su habitacion ansiosamente cuando escucho que su red Floo se activaba. Se dio vuelta para mirar, apretando con mucha fuerza el respaldo de su sofa hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Habia dejado de respirar y su corazon se olvido de seguir latiendo.

Hermione salio de la chimenea y lo miro. Podia ver que habia estado preocupandose y le sonrio calidamente.

"Tranquilo Severus, ya puedes relajarte", se rio un poco. Severus estuvo a su lado en dos zancadas, tomandole la cara entre sus manos.

"Te extrañe hechicera", dijo el con voz ronca antes de estrellar los labios contra los de ella.

Hermione lo tomo firmemente del trasero, apretandose contra su ingle y frotandose contra el. Las manos de el viajaban sobre los perfectos pechos de ella. Suaves gemidos y suspiros salian de la boca de ambos mientras se aferraban el uno al otro desesperadamente.

Hermione se aparto un poco. "Tenemos tiempo Severus?", pregunto. "Porque ya no aguanto mas"

Severus emitio un suave gruñido. "Podemos hacer tiempo". Tomo su varita y dijo en voz baja, "Disvesto", gimiendo al ver las ropas de Hermione evaporarse dejandolo ver el voluptuoso cuerpo.

Hermione le sonrio. "Pronto Severus, te necesito"

Severus se quito los pantalones rapidamente y los dejo caer al suelo. Tomo la mano de Hermione y la llevo hasta su miembro. "Tocame" demando el.

El movio su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella. Estaba empapada. "Dios Hermione...tan mojada..."gimio Severus.

Hermione gimio en voz alta al sentir dos dedos penetrarla y comenzar a moverse. "Siempre estoy mojada para ti, Severus" Las manos de ella se movian mas rapido sobre el organo de el. Severus comenzo a mover la cadera firmemente contra la mano de ella.

Severus cerro los ojos y comenzo a frotar su pulgar contra el clitoris de Hermione mientras seguia moviendose entre las calidas manos de ella. Queria esta dentro de ella. Retiro su mano y Hermione gimio en su boca con frustracion.

"Inclinate sobre el sofa", siseo el. Como si de una marioneta se tratara, Hermione obedecio y se doblo sobre el frente del sofa, apoyando la frente contra los almohadones, dejando el trasero en el aire. Con un agil movimiento, el duro miembro de el se habia posicionado en la vulva de ella y se frotaba suavemente contra la humedad que alli habia mientras deslizaba las manos sobre la suave y blanca piel del trasero.

Hermione gruño al sentir la gran cabeza de su pene abrirse camino. Ella queria que solo la penetrara de una vez y asi se lo dijo. "Dios Severus, por favor, solo cogeme"

"Como? Asi?" siseo el y penetro entero dentro de la calida y apretada vagina de ella. Hermione gimio y sonrio, con el rostro todavia apretado contra el sofa.

"Mas fuerte", grito ella. Dios, se sentia muy bien.

Severus sonrio. Siempre tan demandante y el lo adoraba. Comenzo a mover la cadera mas rapido y mas fuerte cada vez.

"Mierda, Hermione, tan estrecha, tan mojada para mi". Penetro con mas fuerza, sintiendo que se incrementaba la presion dentro de ella y el orgasmo se aproximaba al tocar su punto G una y otra vez.

Hermione puso los dedos en su clitoris y comenzo a tocarse con firmeza. Sabia que estaba cerca del climax y comenzo a mover su cuerpo contra el de el.

"Oh Severus...Si! Tan cerca...oh mi Dios! Tan fuerte..." Sintio su vagina contraerse y se vino. Ola tras ola de placer impactaban su cuerpo, mientras apretaba cada delicioso centimetro del enorme miembro de Severus.

"Oh...Dios!" grito el poniendo los ojos en blanco, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca, gimiendo todo su placer. "Ahora...Oh...Circe..."jadeo Severus y penetro una ultima vez profundamente dentro de ella, disparando su semen firmemente en su vulva.

Hermione gimio, con la boca abierta contra el almohadon y lagrimas rodandole por el rostro, tan fuerte fue su orgasmo. Habia sido un muy intenso orgasmo. Severus colapso sobre ella. La dura tela de su ropa la estaba lastimando un poco. Jadeando, la envolvio con sus brazos y la beso en el cuello.

"Hermione, mi amor", susurro el. "Vamonos ya".

Se pusieron de pie y se sonrieron. Severus se ajusto la ropa, metiendo su ahora flaccido miembro de nuevo en los pantalones. Luego movio su varita sobre Hermione, poniendo la ropa en su lugar. Hermione cerro los ojos. Sentia un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo", dijo ella con suavidad.

"Lo se", murmuro el y la beso tiernamente en los labios. "Te amo. Vamonos"

Se pararon en la red Floo juntos y desaparecieron.

La suite era enorme y opulenta, y estaba dominada por una enorme cama en la mitad de la habitacion. El cobertor estaban hechos de un brocado purpura intenso que hacian juego con las majestuosas cortinas de la cama. En el baño adjunto, una profunda tina estaba llena hasta el borde con agua llena de fragantes pompas. Las burbujas se alzaban sobre el borde de la tina moviendose al ritmo de la pareja en el agua.

El miembro de Severus estaba firmemente escondido dentro de Hermione mientras ella lo montaba y se besaban profundamente. Las manos de el acariciaban los pechos y los pulgares jugaban con los pezones. Hermione incremento la velocidad de sus movimientos y Severus gimio en su boca.

"Dios hechicera...sabes lo que me estas haciendo?" suspiro el con deseo y los ojos apenas abiertos.

"Te estoy haciendo el amor Severus, porque te lo mereces y porque te amo tanto como tu me amas" jadeo ella y movio la pelvis para dejar que la cabeza de su organo se frotara contra su hueso pelvico.

Severus sonrio languidamente. Hermione se veia increible sentada sobre el, con los pechos balanceandose, los pezones apareciendo y desapareciendo bajo el agua con cada movimiento. Ella comenzo a moverse mas rapido y Severus jadeo y gimio, apoyando las manos con firmeza sobre la cadera mientras se movian. Movio una mano hacia donde sus cuerpos se unian y puso el pulgar en perfecta alineacion para que rozara el clitoris con cada movimiento.

"Oh, Dios...excelente idea..." Hermione gimio y abrio grandes los ojos. Se miraron sintiendo sus orgasmos comenzar a construirse. "Conmigo?" pregunto ella. Le encantaba que llegaran al climax juntos. Su miembro se ponia imposiblemente duro y era como ser penetrada por una barra de acero y se sentia tan exquisito.

"Por supuesto. Cuando digas" Severus sonrio. Adoraba cuando ella tomaba el control. La cabeza de su miembro casi rozaba la cerviz con la fuerza de la acometida de Hermione. El sintio sus testiculos comenzar a contraerse, el trasero de ella golpeando contra sus muslos y el agua se movia como olas alrededor de los dos, sobre sus cuerpos y rebalsando la tina.

"Estoy muy cerca Hermione. No te demores, mi deliciosa hechicera, quiero sentir como te vienes". Dijo jadeando y mordiendose los labios por el esfuerzo de aguantarse las ganas de venirse.

"Oh...mierda..."gimio el poniendose rigido. Comenzo a mover su pulgar con rapidez sobre el clitoris mientras con la otra mano atrapaba uno de los pechos, apretando el pezon firmemente.

"Conmigo Severus! Ahora!" grito ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras su orgasmo la atravesaba sintio a Severus endurecerse todavia mas dentro de ella y casi se desmaya por la sensacion. "Oh, si! Oh Dios! Si!"

Disfrutaron sus orgasmos juntos mientras Severus disparaba su carga muy profundamente, gimiendo por la fuerza de su climax, luego disminuyendo la velocidad de sus movimientos mientras sentia como la vagina de Hermione succionaba cada gota de semen del todavia pulsante miembro. Hermione apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de el y el cabello comenzo a mojarsele al vadearlo en el agua. Lo beso tiernamente en el hombro, donde una larga y todavia reciente cicatriz corria hacia la axila.

Severus sonrio y le acaricio el cabello, deslizando luego su mano sobre la columna lentamente y siguiendo camino mas abajo hasta llegar a su trasero, dandole un suave apreton. Hermione sonrio contra la piel de el y se acomodo para mirarlo.

"Te extraño todo el tiempo. Esto se esta convirtiendo en una tortura Severus" dijo ella con expresion seria.

"Pense que no ibamos a hablar de ese asunto por los proximo dias. A proposito, ahora que lo recuerdo. Mil galeones? En que estabas pensando?" le dijo Severus con incredulidad.

Hermione se ruborizo furiosamente y se bajo de su regazo. El miembro de Severus se salio con un ruido. Ella se acomodo en el hueco del brazo de el. Comenzo a deslizar un dedo sobre su pecho, jugando alrededor de las tetillas.

"No podia dejar que Narcissa te ganara! Lo hubiera arruinado todo! De este modo Minerva y Ron creen que yo estare con Mundungus y tu con Lavender llevando a cabo nuestras tareas designadas el lunes por la mañana en lugar de estar en la escuela. Era la unica manera y ahora tenemos dos horas mas para estar juntos"

"Me pregunto que hubiera hecho Narcissa conmigo?" dijo Severus haciendo un gesto.

Hermione ladro. "Sabes muy bien que lo unico que quiere es que te la cojas todo el dia Severus! Siempre te ha deseado. Casi se derrite cada vez que entras en la misma habitacion que ella. Patetico", resoplo Hermione.

Severus se rio con ganas. "Mi celosa hechicera. Como sea, conozco a alguien que tambien se derrite cuando estoy cerca"

"Tienes toda la razon" se rio Hermione. Mirandolo a los ojos, agrego, "Porque no vamos a la habitacion y probamos esa increible cama, Severus". Lo beso y acaricio sus testiculos con suavidad.

Severus sonrio contra su boca. "Buena idea".

N/A: Bueno, he terminado justo a tiempo, porque, despues del inicio de los festejos del Bicentenario, han empezado a llegar algunos ebrios y otros con algunos moretones por saltar como locos en los recitales en la 9 de Julio...igual es una noche tranquila...

Aaaaahhhhhhh............en este fic, las cosas se calientan rapido, eh? Se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta estos dos...caramba! Espero que esten disfrutando la historia!

A proposito, un dato asi como para informar. El punto G al que se hace referencia en un momentro, es algo de lo que la mayoria de la gente ha escuchado pero pocos saben que es.

Resulta ser que es el Punto de Grafenberg, que viene siendo una zona localizada en el interior del area genital femenina, ubicada detrás del pubis y alrededor de la uretra, donde tambien se encuentran unas glandulas denominadas Glandulas de Skene. Cuando se estimula esta zona puede provocar una gran cantidad de placer y fuertes orgasmos. Se supone que esta zona de la genitalia femenina servia para que los partos fueran menos dolorosos, ya que cuando el bebe desciende por el canal de parto y se encaja en la parte baja de la pelvis, presiona directamente sobre este punto, estimulando las citadas glandulas y descargando una gran cantidad de endorfinas y adrenalina. Ernst Grafenberg era el ginecologo aleman que descubrio este dichoso dispositivo exclusivo de las mujeres.

Bien, ya cumpli con mi personalidad de maestra ciruela. Listo. Ya estoy en paz.

Nos estamos viendo gente!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Viernes: 3 am

Las sabanas estaban desperdigadas un poco sobre la cama un poco sobre el piso. Hermione estaba dormida, recostada boca abajo con el largo cabello extendido sobre la almohada. Estaba desnuda, con uno de los pechos escondido bajo el cuerpo. El otro podia verse un poco, dejando ver el bello pezon color caramelo parcialmente erecto por el fresco de la habitacion. El cobertor de brocado le cubria apenas la parte baja de la espalda, dejando ver el comienzo de su trasero.

Severus tambien estaba desnudo, pero a diferencia de Hermione, estaba despierto y se hallaba sentado a un lado de la cama, con vaso de Firewhisky en la mano. Despues de una vida de supervivencia, dormir poco se habia hecho un habito, as ique al cabo de un par de horas de sueño, estaba mucho mas que despierto. Estaba sorprendido. Recordo los eventos de las ultimas horas y alzo las cejas, sonriendo traviesamente.

Incluyendo el reapido encuentro en su habitacion, la habia cogido y hecho el amor a Hermione alternativamente, unas seis veces, variando de duro y caliente a suave y tierno. La ultima vez habian cogido y Hermione tuvo tres orgasmos seguidos, en varias contorsionadas posiciones sobre la cama. No era de sorprender que estuviera exhausta.

Severus la miro dormir y conto las bendiciones. Todavia no podia creer su suerte. Habia comenzado como amistad. Nunca esperaron que se convirtiera en amor, lo que era bastante incoveniente ya que Hermione era una mujer casada.

Severus recordo el momento en el que Hermione habia regresado a Hogwarts para ser profesora. Se habia sentido segura de si misma respecto a la materia que enseñaria, pero no muy segura respecto a los alumnos. Para sorpresa de Severus, ella le habia pedido consejo. Al cabo de dos años de trabajar lado a lado, habian formado una buena amistad, disfrutando de regulares debates, o compartiendo el laboratorio privado de Severus amigablemente. Ambos estaba sorprendidos y lo comentaron en mas de una oportunidad, sobre cuanto valoraban la amistad que compartian y cuanto se divertian juntos, a pesar de lo mal que se habian llevado cuando ella era alumna y el su profesor.

Hasta que aquel aciago dia, en el que transpasaron la barrera de ser solo amigos y se convirtieron en amigos con beneficios y eso fue algo que les revoluciono el mundo.

Hermione llego un dia a trabajar distraida y un poco llorosa. Severus se habia dado cuenta y la habia persuadido para que confiara en el. Hermione le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien en la casa Weasley, sobre todo en la cama. Ron estaba presionando a Hermione para tener hijos y ella no estaba segura de querer tener hijos a esa altura de su vida. El estrés y las discusiones habian hecho que Hermione no tuviera ganas de tener sexo y cuando lo intentaban, Ron no podia lograr una ereccion. Cuanto mas hablaba Hermione mas nerviosa se ponia y Severus habia insistido en que lo acompañara a la sala para beber un trago y hablar un poco mas hasta que se calmara.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos podia recordar lo que habia pasado. Un minuto habia estado bebiendo Firewhisky con Hermione llorando un poco y Severus con su mano en el hombro de ella, intentando reconfortarla. Un momento despues, se estaban besando ardorosamente y en el espacio de una hora, habian tenido sexo tres veces. La primera vez, en el sofa en el que habian estado bebiendo. Las dos veces que siguieron, en la enorme y comoda cama de el.

Severus cerro los ojos al recordar lo dulce que Hermione sabia la primera vez que su lengua la habia explorado y lo voraces que habian sido el uno con el otro.

Al dia siguiente, sin embargo, Hermione estaba agobiada por la culpa y trato de apartarse de el, insistiendo en que habia sido un error, que no debia haber pasado nada y que si, por favor, podian seguir siendo amigos. Severus estuvo de acuerdo. Habia previsto esa reaccion y no queria perder a Hermione, de ninguna manera. Asi fue que volvieron a ser los amigos que eran antes del evento por un espacio de cinco meses. No fue facil. Mas de una vez se lanzaron miradas en el laboratorio y la atmosfera se cargaba tanto entre los dos que Severus tenia que salir de la habitacion en la que estaban para ocuparse de la dolorosa ereccion que le provocaba. Habia sido agonizante para los dos y estaba visto que asi no iban a durar mucho.

Un dia en el laboratorio, Hermione estaba haciendo pociones para la enfermeria. Tenia el cabello atado y las mangas de su camisa enrolladas hasta los codos. Habian estado teniendo un intenso debate acerca de combinar la medicina muggle con la terapia con pociones y Severus habia hecho un comentario sarcastico al respecto, como era su costumbre. Hermione lo habia mirado y, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, se echo a reir, diciendo, "Dios! Como te amo Severus!"

Los dos se habian quedado callados, mirandose por un buen rato con el aire electrificandose a su alrededor. Hermione se ruborizo furiosamente de pies a cabeza y se mordio el labio.

"No quise decir eso en voz alta", dijo con suavidad, sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras el caminaba hacia ella.

Severus no dijo ni una palabra. Quito el caldero del fuego, la tomo de la mano, la llevo a su habitacion y le hizo el amor.

Eso habia ocurrido hacia tres años, recordaba Severus. Ninguno de los dos estaba contento con el status quo. Oportunidades robadas para estar juntos, tratando de mantener el secreto frente a los otros, especialmente de Ron. Ambos odiaban lo que tenian que hacer, pero Hermione se negaba a dejar a Ron porque decia que el no tenia la culpa de nada y que lo amaba. De verdad lo amaba. Pero amaba mas a Severus. Y estar separados el uno del otro era imposible. Estaban intoxicados.

Hermione se estiro en la cama y el cobertor se deslizo, revelando su redondo y hermoso trasero. Severus comenzo a ponerse duro, asi que tomo su grueso y largo miembro en la mano, moviendolo suavemente. Sonrio. Habian estado planeando ese fin de semana por meses y Hermione le habia hecho una promesa que el intentaba hacerle cumplir la noche siguiente. Su miembro se movio un poco en su mano.

Hermione estaba semi despierta y tanteo la cama buscandolo.

"Severus?" llamo ella, con un poco de miedo al no encontrarlo en la cama a su lado.

Severus sonrio. "Aquí estoy mi amor"

El se dirigio a la cama y ella giro la cabeza para mirarlo. Severus todavia se masturbaba y Hermione hizo un gesto.

"Eres una maquina de coger, Severus, lo sabias? No es natural la cantidad de sexo que puedes tener y todavia tener la fuerza para mas", se rio.

"Es tu culpa hechicera. Mira lo que me has hecho", se rio el con ganas y balanceo su miembro frente a la cara de ella.

Hermione le sonrio con un gesto sexy. "Mejor ven aquí", murmuro ella alzando el trasero un poco.

Severus alzo una ceja y le sonrio con malicia. Se acosto a un lado de Hermione y la beso lentamente, moviendo sensualmente su lengua entre los labios de ella. Severus se coloco sobre ella y levanto suavemente el cabello para luego besar tiernamente la base del cuello y llevando una mano bajo el cuerpo de ella para acariciar sus pechos. Su miembro encajado en medio del redondo trasero de Hermione. Severus comenzo a acariciar los duros pezones suavemente, acercandose para besarla en los hombros. Lentamente se movio hacia abajo, besando cada porcion de la cremosa piel mientras Hermione suspiraba con placer bajo el. Severus alcanzo el trasero de ella y lo beso firmemente, recorriendo cada lado con la lengua y deslizandola alrededor del apretado orificio. Luego se deslizo mas abajo y levanto la pelvis de Hermione con sus enormes manos hasta que la vulva quedo a la altura de su cara. Estaba empapada y el la lamio con delicados y suaves movimeintos, introduciendo la lengua dentro de ella.

"Oh, Dios!", gimio Hermione en la almohada y presiono la cadera mas cerca de la cara de el.

Severus era un experto dando sexo oral y a los dos les encantaba. Inserto un dedo y comenzo a moverlo masajeando el punto G mientras seguia mordisqueando y lamiendo el resto de la vulva. Movio los dedos hacia el clitoris y lo acaricio mientras seguia penetrandola con la lengua y Hermione gemia.

"Oh, mierda, Severus! Lo haces tan bien! Oh, Dios! Ella gemia cada vez mas fuerte y comenzaba a decir incoherencias, asi que Severus supo que ella esta cerca. De inmediato y con una sonrisa maligna se aparto. Hermione grito con frustracion y golpeo la cama con ambos puños.

"Maldito seas Severus!" bramo ella. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que dolia. Severus se rio un poco y le abrio las piernas con ambas manos, recorriendo los muslos suavemente con los dedos. Hermione gimio y trato de empujar la vagina hacia los dedos de el, deseperada por venirse.

En un segundo, Severus coloco la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de la vulva y sin preambulo la penetro profundamente hasta los testiculos, presionando con fuerza, apretandola contra el colchon.

"Mierda!" grito el bastante fuerte. Mierda! Se sentia tan estrecha.

Hermione perdio el sentido de la realidad de sus alrededores. Puso los ojos en blanco sintiendo la vulva como un incendio. Amaba el modo en el que el la llenaba. Podia sentirlo estremecerse dentro de ella.

Severus atrapo los pechos de Hermione y comenzo a moverse contra ella, lentamente entrando y saliendo de ella. Su miembro brillaba debido a la intensa cantidad de liquido que ella emitia, mientras mantenia el ritmo sereno para hacer durar el coito. No estaba funcionando. Beso el cuello de Hermione suavemente.

"Levantate hechicera", le susurro al oido. Hermione alzo la cadera y el movio la mano hacia su clitoris. Estaba tan mojada que los dedos se deslizaban deliciosamente sobre el duro clitoris mientras Severus aceleraba la velocidad levemente, sintiendo su orgasmo comenzar a formarse y sintiendola venirse empapando su miembro. Hermione gimio con fuerza contra la almohada, con todo el cuerpo estremeciendose con las olas de placer.

Severus coloco las manos a los lados de Hermione sobre la cama alzandose un poco. Con movimientos cortos y rapidos, se vino dentro de ella, gruñendo y gimiendo mientras se concentraba en su propio placer. Sintio sus testiculos golpeando contra el trasero de Hermione, gimiendo y gruñendo.

"Ah, mierda, Hermione! Oh, mierda!", acelero el paso y comenzo a cogerla con fuerza. El cuerpo de Hermione comenzo a balancearse sobre la cama por la fuerza de los movimientos de el, mientras gemia con el continuo placer que provenia de el, tan duro y tan grueso, dentro de ella.

"Oh, mierda! Oh, Dios!" Severus echo la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Moviendo la pelvis fuera de control mientras llegaba al orgasmo y explotaba dentro de ella con una fuerza intensa.

"Mierda! Mierda!" Severus se movio una y otra vez, mientras los calientes pulsos de semen se disparaban dentro de Hermione. Severus se estremecio y tomando un gran respiro colapso sobre ella.

Despues de un momento logro serenar su respiracion y la beso tiernamente en el cuello. Luego, con suavidad giraron hasta quedar de lado sobre la cama. El acerco la boca al oido de ella y susurro, "Te amo...nunca me dejes..."

Hermione comenzo a llorar despacio mientras el se quedaba dormido con los brazos apretados aldedor de Hermione.

N/A: Holas! Me disculpo por subir solo un capitulo esta noche, pero aquí los festejos por el bicentenario continuan y mi trabajo se incrementa. Ademas de ser una noche partiularmente pesada, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, que no me deja pensar claramente. La verdad es que lo unico que quiero es irme a casa a dormir un poco...sepan disculparme por favor!  
AH! Y gracias a tods por los comentarios!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Sabado, 10 am

Hermione estaba sentada con los pies bajo ella, confortablemente escondida en un enorme sofa con apoyabrazos altos asi como el respaldar que casi parecian que la abrazaban. Intentaba leer pero Severus todavia estaba en la cama durmiendo placidamente. Sonrio al mirarlo y recordo sus palabras antes de dormirse, "Nunca me dejes"

El nunca le habia pedido nada porque sabia que no podria darselo. El anhelo en la voz de el la habia sorprendido. El la amaba, y Hermione lo sabia, pero la profundidad de su pasion por ella era algo que estaba descubriendo sobre la marcha. Era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y que se daban el lujo de poder tocarse y apreciar por completo el cuerpo del otro sin tener que recurrir a los veloces encuentros de media hora o la rapida cogida aquí y alla. Hermione se permitio pensar por un momento como hubieran sido las cosas si hubiese sido soltera cuando comenzaron a verse. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan intenso, penso ella. Habia algo que decir sobre la fruta prohibida.

Siguio pensando, ahora sobre los eventos mas recientes. Las cosas habian sido bastante tranquilas por un momento, aunque, claro, odiaba mentirle a Ron, casi tanto como odiaba tener sexo con el. No como que era malo en la cama, solo era que con Ron no era lo mismo a que ella sentia o lo que hacia con Severus. Se sentia abrumada por la culpa. Ademas, sabia que Severus podia oler cuando tenia sexo con Ron. Sin importar cuantas veces se duchara despues de hacerlo, el siempre lo sabia. Y luego de eso, el distanciaba de ella por unos dias hasta que se le pasaba.

Hermione cerro el libro con frustracion. La situacion entera era una parodia de su matrimonio y sabia que habia creado un monstruo. No sabia por cuanto tiempo seria capaz de ocultar su amor por Severus, un amor que crecia dia con dia de compartir momentos juntos. No era solo el sexo. Hermione sintio un dolorcito entre las piernas. Estaba un poco dolorida, pero no se arrepentia de un solo minuto. Lo que tenia con Severus era todo para ella. Se mordio el labio mientras pensaba.

Luego, su mente vadeo hasta Lavender Brown y la obsesion que tenia con su esposo. Hizo un gesto al recordar como habia descubierto aquella pequeña porcion de util informacion.

Hermione habia estado con Severus y se le habia hecho tarde. Se acercaba corriendo por la calle de Hogsmeade que la dirigia a la casa que compartia con Ron. Se paro en seco cuando vio la puerta abierta. Alli habia una mujer que besaba a Ron apasionadamente y parecia disfrutarlo bastante, tanto como el. Un momento mas tarde, la mujer se apartaba de Ron y comenzaba a correr rapidamente en direccion de

Hermione. Ella se escondio en las sombras y la miro pasar, luego la siguio con la varita extendida. La mujer era de aproximadamente su estatura y con similar cabello, pero en la oscuridad, Hermione no podia distinguir mas detalles. La mente le hervia. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Ron fuera la clase de hombre afecto a la infidelidad. La mujer se habia detenido en la mitad de la calle y estaba haciendo ruidos raros. Hermione vio su oportunidad y apuntando su varita, la dejo estupefacta, cayendo como un ladrillo.

Hermione volvio a hacer un gesto al recordar como Lavender habia caido pesadamente sobre el pavimento. Ella se habia acercado a la desconocida y habia dado un respingo cuando acerco su varita encendida al rostro de la mujer.

Era ella. Vestida con sus ropas, con su cabello, todo era igual, con la salvedad de que ahora las facciones estaban cambiando frente a los ojos de Hermione. Se hizo mas alta, el cabello cambio de color y el rostro tomo la apariencia de Lavender Brown. Hermione habia puesto su varita bajo el menton de Lavender y habia demandado le explicase que carajos hacia con su esposo. Lavender le habia sonreido y la respuesta que ofrecio shockeo a Hermione.

"Solo lo mismo que tu haces con el Profesor Snape", habia dicho Lavender.

Hermione se puso blanca. "Como mierda sabes...?" Habia comenzado a temblar un poco.

Lavender se quito la varita de encima y se puso de pie, quitandose el polvo de la ropa con las manos. Luego saco una capa de viaje de un bolso, echandosela sobre los hombros para esconder las ropas de Hermione que eran mucho mas chicas.

"Te he estado observando por semanas", dijo Lavender. "Eres una ramera Hermione. Me pregunto que diria Ron de esto?"

Hermione no se acobardo y apoyo la varita sobre el corazon de Lavender. "Vayamos a preguntarle. Tal vez le interese saber porque estas usando mi ropa debajo de esa capa..."siseo Hermione.

Lavender se echo a temblar y lloriqueo un poco cuando vio la salvaje expresion en los ojos de Hermione.

"No, por favor, no le digas. Aunque tu no lo ames, yo si..." murmuro ella.

Hermione suspiro. Ambas habian tomado ventaja de la situacion. Eran dos mujeres usandose mutuamente para poder estar con el hombre al que amaban.

Aunque a Hermione le parecia enfermo que Lavender tuviera que pretender ser ella para estar con Ron, la situacion creaba distracciones convenientes. El unico problema era que Ron creia que su vida sexual habia vuelto a la normalidad y a veces hacia referencia a 'lo que hicimos anoche', a lo que Hermione solo podia sonreir o asentir, sin saber o sin querer saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Le sorprendia mucho mas el hecho de no estar para nada celosa.

Hermione penso por un momento. Queria que aquella situacion terminara. Ya no aguantaba mas y sentia que la estaba matando. Queria estar con Severus y solo con el. Solo tenia que encontrar la forma y el momento para decirselo a Ron.

Le echo una mirada a Severus que comenzaba a estirarse en la cama y resolvio no decirle nada hasta que supiera como resolverlo. Probablemente tendria que mudarse con el, algo que mas que seguro lo iba a hacer muy feliz.

Severus puso la cabeza sobre una mano y se inclino sobre la almohada. Se sentia descansado y caliente. Miro a Hermione y se encontro con sus ojos sobre el. Alzo una ceja y aparto el cobertor con una mano para revelar su ya erecto miembro, grueso y palido con la enorme y purpurea cabeza brillando por el liquido pre ejaculatorio que ya escapaba.

Hermione sintio que su vagina se estremecia en anticipacion, pero no se movio. Se hallaba hipnotizada por la imagen del miembro de Severus. Nunca podia ocultar su asombro por la belleza del miembro de el. Era de las partes favoritas de Hermione, ademas de su cerebro, sus manos y oh, si, su deliciosa lengua. Hermione deslizo su propia lengua sobre sus labios y por el interior de su boca. Se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Severus le sonrio. Ella tenia los ojos como una niña que miraba un caramelo.

"Quieres un poco?" Pregunto el con una expresion sexy y alzando la cadera un poco, haciendo que sus testiculos aparecieran sobre el cobertor.

Hermione gimio mientras lo miraba en toda su gloria, asintiendo. Lentamente, se puso de pie y camino hacia el sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su entrepierna por un segundo. Se detuvo cerca de la cama y se quito la camiseta, revelando un brassier purpura que le quedaba muy bien. Empujo una muy delgada falda hasta los pies para dejar ver unas panties de igual color. Severus jadeo.

"Te ves hermosa", susurro.

"Mmmmmm. Tu tambien", murmuro ella con voz ronca. Se subio sobre la cama y se situo entre las piernas de Severus. Luego inclino la cabeza hacia delante, dejando el trasero levantado sensualmente. Miro a Severus a los ojos

"Que debo hacer, Severus?" pregunto lentamente.

El emitio un gruñido. Dios, amaba cuando le hablaba de ese modo. Era uno de los juegos favoritos de los dos. Pretendio pensar un poco, pero era en vano. Ambos sabian lo que iba a decir, solo querian escucharlo en voz alta.

"Chupalo hasta que diga basta", gimio el roncamente.

"Que lo chupe? No quieres que lo lama un poco?", pregunto ella y se inclino para deslizar su lengua sobre la punta de su pene. "No quieres mordisquitos tampoco?" Ella lo miro a los ojos y el la miro shockeado. No estaba jugando limpio! Ella volvio a inclinarse y mordisqueo suavemente el erecto miembro con sus dientes.

Hermione cambio de posicion y se coloco a horcajadas de el, manteniendose erguida lejos de su entrepierna. Corrio un poco la pantie se su entrepierna hacia un lado y le mostro la mojada vulva, inflamada y empapada.

"Estas seguro que no quieres que frote mi mojado botoncito contra tu enorme miembro, Severus?" Ella sonrio y tomo el organo con su mano para frotar la purpura cabeza contra su vulva.

Severus gimio. Asi que Hermione se sentia juguetona esta mañana.

"Quiero que lo chupes hasta que te diga basta...por favor...", siseo el las palabras mientra ella se sentaba con fuerza sobre su miembro, gimiendo su propio placer al envolverlo con su calor.

Hermione se inclino hacia delante y la cara le quedo a escasos centimetros de la de el. Lo miro fijo a los ojos. "Me amas Severus?", pregunto suavemente.

"Mas a que mi propia vida, Hermione"

Ella sonrio y lo beso avidamente, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de el apasionadamente mientras alejaba su vulva del organo de el. Se dio vuelta y fue a ponerse a horcajadas sobre su pecho dandole la espalda y mostrandole unas muy mojadas panties de saten.

Hermione tomo el enorme y duro miembro de Severus y comenzo a acariciar su longitud con el puño, exponiendo la sensible cabeza del miembro y lamiendola mientras lo hacia. Sin advertencia puso la cabeza del organo dentro de su boca y comenzo a succionar haciendo lo mismo en el resto del miembro con su mano.

"Dios! No te detengas Hermione, no te detengas", gimio Severus.

Hermione se acomodo un poco sobre el rostro de el como respuesta. Desde luego, no tenia intencion de detenerse. Lo que hizo luego casi lo hace venirse. Con la mano libre se quito las panties revelando una mojada vulva para el deleite de el. Luego inserto un dedo dentro de ella y comenzo a masturbarse Y Severus gimio ante la imagen de ella metiendose un dedo y la sensacion de tenerla con su miembro en la boca. Comenzo, entonces a fortarle el trasero con firmeza y la movio hasta que casi la tuvo sentada sobre su rostro. Vio el clitoris asomarse inflamado entre los ardientes pliegues de la vulva y lo lamio y succiono mientras Hermione aceleraba los movimientos, metiendose el enorme miembro de Severus en la boca tanto como podia. Comenzaba a brotarle la transpiracion en la espalda al mover su vagina sobre la cara de Severus extasiada, sin dejar de mover la boca avidamente sobre el duro miembro de el. Movio una mano para acariciarle los testiculos y Severus emitio un grito, penetrandola con la lengua y moviendo la cadera hacia arriba, cogiendole la boca firmemente.

"Mmmmm!" Hermione grito con placer y siguio moviendose sobre el rostro de el. La nariz de Severus se frotaba contra el clitoris y la lengua seguia penetrandola y lamiento sus emisiones.

Ella apreto su pene con fuerza y comenzo a masturbarlo mas rapido mientras seguia envolviendolo con la boca. El se puso rigido y grito con la boca apoyada sobre la vulva de ella, tratando de mantener la lengua sobre su clitoris mientras se venia dentro de la boca de Hermione. Ella succiono con mas fuerza, lamiendo cada gota. Severus la tomo de la cadera y apreto el rostro contra ella, deslizando la lengua alrededor del clitoris y la apretada entrada. Hermione gimio.

"Oh, mierda! Oh, Dios, Severus! Si! Si! Si!" Hermione se puso erguida, presionando la vulva contra el rostro de el mientras se venia, con el cuerpo tembloroso y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su orgasmo. El lamio cada gota que salia de ella. Tenia un sabor maravilloso.

Hermione suspiro y cuidadosamente se bajo de el, acomodandose en el hueco de su brazo. El la envolvio con los brazos y la abrazo apretadamente.

"Eres maravillosa hechicera", murmuro el.

"Es porque te amo, mucho, mucho Severus", sonrio ella contra la desnuda piel y tambien lo abrazo. El se inclino y la beso tiernamente.

"Deberiamos comer Hermione. No he olvidado tu promesa. Vas a necesitar mantener tus energias", Severus le sonrio.

Hermione se rio fuerte. Ella tampoco lo habia olvidado. "Esta bien. Vamos a comer".

N/A: Ok, por lo menos pude traducir un capitulo ahora que las cosas se calmaron un poco....ha sido una noche complicada y la verdad es que estoy muy cansada. Se que ya se habian habituado a que suba dos capitulos cada vez, pero lo cierto es que estoy al limite de mis fuerzas. Si no descanso un poco, el proximo paciente que entre se puede convertir en victima...y eso me costaria el trabajo....mejor me voy a descansar un rato.

Gracias a tods ls comentaron y no les pude responder. Y muchas gracias a tods por leer las traducciones de esta bruta servidora.

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo y nos estamos viendo pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. Sabado por la noche.

Habian tomado el almuerzo en la habitacion. Era un hotel muggle y Hermione uso el telefono para pedir servicio a la habitacion, el cual habian consumido cerca de la ventana que daba al oceano. No era un dia particularmente agradable y el viento soplaba desde el mar, haciendo que las olas rompieran con fuerza y dejaran mucha espuma en las piedras del acantilado. Esto los habia hecho sentirse felices de haberse quedado escondidos en la habitacion. No tenian planes de salir a ningun otro lado que no fuera ir a cenar. Habian elegido un lugar alejado de cualquier comunidad magica para reducir el riesgo de ser descubiertos, y se habian registrado como el Sr. y la Sra. Snape.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, eran motivo de comentarios entre el personal del hotel. El hombre de cabellos negros y su joven y hermosa esposa que habian copulado a lo loco desde que llegaron. Los gritos de Hermione habian sido muy fuertes, y los de Severus se habian oido dos pisos abajo. Algunos huespedes de mayor edad se habian quejado, pero la gerencia nunca les dijo nada. El personal del hotel supuso que eran recien casados en su luna de miel. Ademas, iban a irse del hotel el lunes.

Incluso, habian comenzado una apuesta para ver cuantas veces podia el hombre cogerse a su joven esposa antes de colapsar. Obviamente era mucho mayor que ella y habian asumido que para seguir complaciendola como lo hacia debia estar recurriendo a las magicas pildoritas azules...

Hermione abrocho la gargantilla de plata alrededor de su cuello y dejo caer el pendiente sobre el escote. Habia sido un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Severus, antes de convertirse en algo mas que amigos, y ella lo usaba cada vez que salian. Era algo muy especial para ella. Se habia puesta su ropa interior favorita bajo el vestido azul que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo. Se aliso el cabello con un habil hechizo que habia aprendido y tomo dos tramos del cabello, ajustandolos con un broche de plata. Tenia estilo y era elegante. Luego se puso un poco de maquillaje y miro a Severus que la observaba sonriendo.

El la miraba. No habia apartado sus ojos de ella por diez minutos mientras se alistaba y Severus se sentia impactado por lo bella que ella se habia puesto para el. Tenia el corazon en la boca por lo mucho que la amaba.

Se habia puesto una chaqueta negra y en lugar de corbata, habia elegido usar una delgada bufanda de seda atada flojamente alrededor de su cuello. Hermione pensaba que se veia muy sexy y estaba esperando ver a las mujers caer rendidas a los pies de su amante, como normalmente ocurria. Luego las veia hervir de furia al darse cuenta que Hermione estaba con el.

"Estoy lista Severus", sonrio Hermione mientras se colocaba los tacos plateados y tomaba su bolso.

"Entonces vamonos Sra. Snape" dijo el con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo un poco. Era una broma, pero sonaba muy bien.

Habian reservado una mesa intima en la parte trasera del restaurante del hotel. Era tan opulento como la habitacion, con decoracion en colores crema y dorado, y con cubiertos dorados y relucientes copas.

El camarero era un joven muchacho llamado Adam, quien habia ganado el derecho de servir su mesa, con explicitas instrucciones de prestar atencion y de ser especialmente atento, para asegurarse una buena propina. Habia sido intruido, ademas, para escuchar atentamente la conversacion entre ambos para ver si tenian algun plan para la noche, despues de la cena. Los recien casados solian hacer referencias a las acrobacias que llevaban a cabo, lo que era una distraccion en lo mundano de atender a otras personas.

Miraron el menu y Severus ordeno por Hermione. Tambien ordeno una gran botella de champagne. Sonriendo, le alcanzo una copa a Hermione.

"Champagne Severus? Porque?" Estaba intrigada. De ninguna manera era una celebracion, aunque se rehusaba a pensar que solo era un fin de semana de infidelidad.

"Hoy se cumplen exactamente tres años de la primera vez que hicimos el amor Hermione" dijo el con una suave sonrisa. A ella la mandibula se le cayo al piso.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas. Severus lo recordaba a pesar del tiempo que habia pasado. Era un romantico sin siquiera proponerselo. Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de ella mientras bebia un poco del champagne.

"Lo recordaste", dijo ella simplemente. Ella tambien lo recordaba, pero se habia sentido muy avergonzada para decirlo en voz alta.

"Por supuesto que si. Fue el dia mas importante de mi vida", sentencio el mirandola como si quisiera grabar a fuego sus palabras en el alma de Hermione.

Adam, que habia estado escuchando escondido detrás de una enorme planta, se atraganto. Decidio no decir nada de aquello a los otros. Era demasiado personal, asi que se alejo, avergonzado de haber estado escuchando un momento tan intimo.

Ya estaban comiendo el postre, y Hermione usaba una pequeña cuchara para comer el mousse de chocolate porque asi duraba mas. Severus comio tarta de manzana con crema y un gran vaso de whisky para acompañar. Estaba contando los segundos para regresar a la habitacion y quitarle a Hermione ese impactante vestido. Ella iba a cumplir con su promesa y Severus sabia que ella estaba tan ansiosa como el por ese momento.

Hermione estaba pensando en Severus como de costumbre. Sabia que el la estaba observando, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en la comida. La mayor parte del tiempo se sentia comoda en su presencia, y se sentia segura y confiada en el amor que compartian. Tambien sabia que le habia hecho una promesa que el esperaba que cumpliera esa noche. Pero ahora se sentia un poco ansiosa al respecto. Tomo una gran inspiracion y se bebio de una vez un poco de champagne. Estaba muy nerviosa y muy excitada, y el estomago le daba saltos al pensar en lo que le esperaba esa noche.

Severus observo las emociones desplegarse en el rostro de ella. Sentia sus nervios asi que la tomo de la mano, llevandosela a los labios para besarla tiernamente.

Hermione lo miro y le sonrio.

"Te amo", murmuro el. "Por favor, confia en mi".

"Lo hago Severus, de verdad confio en ti", ella lo miro y suspiro, esforzandose por relajarse.

"Vamos", dijo el y le apreto un poco la mano.

Mientras caminaban por el restaurante de la mano, algunos huespedes miraron en su direccion. Algunos hacian gestos y otros murmuraban. Severus se detuvo para echarles una mirada enojada. Hermione se avergonzo y tironeo de su mano.

"Vamos Severus, por favor", Hermione reconocio la desaprobacion en las miradas de la gente y de inmediato se dio cuenta de cual era el problema.

Severus la siguio de mala gana.

"Que fue todo eso?" murmuro el.

"Creo que se debe a que olvidamos colocar un hechizo para silenciar la habitacion...", respondio ella con los dientes apretados y el rostro encendido de un color escarlata, mientras seguian caminando entre miradas de desaprobacion.

Severus se rio. "Entonces va a ser mejor que no lo olvidemos esta noche".

Hermione se puso palida. "Oh Dios, hubiera querido que no dijeras eso..."

"Estaba bromeando. Todavia puedes retractarte", el la miro impavido, con el rostro inexpresivo.

Hermione lo miro y le sonrio. "No. Yo cumplo mis promesas y tu has tenido suficiente paciencia. Aunque creo que necesito otro trago".

Llegaron a la puerta de su suite y Severus abrio la puerta para dejarla pasar. Hermione entro y se estremecio un poco.

El saco su varita y coloco dos poderosos hechizos que silenciaron efectivamente la habitacion y sonrio.

N/A: UUUUYYYYYY ahora si se viene el estallido! A que no se imaginan lo que pasa en el proximo capitulo? Advertids estan! Espero no herir la sensibilidad de nadie.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Sabado. Promesa cumplida.

Severus camino hacia ella y la tomo entre los brazos, sosteniendola cerca de el. Ella envolvio su cintura con sus propios brazos y apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho. Severus podia sentir el corazon de Hermione latiendo con fuerza. La apreto mas fuerte. Dios! Como amaba a esta mujer!

Tomo una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, llevandola hacia la cama. Hermione lo observo quitarse la bufanda de seda con los ojos muy abiertos. Ese hombre eran tan hermoso, que sentia como si estuviera derritiendose por dentro, aunque su cuerpo estaba tenso. Severus lo noto y suspiro con cansancio. El habia esperado que ella pudiera disfrutarlo tambien...pero ahora...parecia tan insegura...

"Relajate Hermione, por amor de Dios!", dijo el con la voz un poco alta. Comenzaba a mostrar un tic en la cara y ella podia adivinar que comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor. No discutian con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacian, hasta los elfos corrian por refugio.

Hermione miro un poco al piso. "Estoy tratando Severus, de verdad. Consigueme un trago, por favor. Uno grande"

Severus fue a buscar calmadamente la botella de Firewhisky y sirvio medidas grandes para ambos. Le alcanzo uno a Hermione y ella se lo bebio con lentitud al principio antes de vaciarlo de una sola vez, lo que casi la hace morirse. Severus la miro y no pudo evitar reirse. Sabia que ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para ganarle a la ansiedad que sentia, asi que el enojo que comenzaba a sentir se desvanecio. La verdad es que el era un hombre grande en lo que concernia a los pantalones. Por supuesto que ella iba a estarnerviosa. Pero Severus estaba bien preparado, asi que ella tambien debia estarlo. Sabia que ella iba a aprender a amarlo.

"Hechicera tonta", murmuro el, luego se rio un poco cuando vio las lagrimas que corrian por el rostro de Hermione mientras la bebida le quemaba la garganta.

Severus se sento a su lado y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros mientras con la otra mano levanto el menton de ella para mirarla a la cara. "Dame un beso Hermione. No soy un monstruo, no hay porque estar asustada de mi, querida"

Hermione le sonrio ampliamente,. El nunca la habia llamado 'querida' anteriormente. Su voz era suave como chocolate oscuro. Ella cerro los ojos e inclino su rostro hacia el. Sus labios se unieron y ella sintio la familiar chispa de deseo encenderse dentro de ella. Este era el Severus que ella conocia. Su maravilloso y atento amante. Por supuesto, el no la lastimaria, y ella amaba cada parte de el y lo deseaba. Mucho.

Severus saco su varita e hizo que los vaso con el whisky flotaran hasta su mano. Sostuvo uno de ellos cerca de los labios de ella. "Bebe un poco mas. Sabe bien en tu boca y te ayudara a relajarte. Quiero que disfrutes de esto Hermione. Te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar"

Hermione bebio un trago grande sin atragantarse esta vez. El alcohol comenzaba a invadir sus venas y ella comenzaba a perder las inhibiciones, aunque no tenia muchas respecto a Severus. Salvando el hecho de que iba a cogerle el trasero.

Esto habi traido un poco de discusion. Ella habia podido zafarse antes del asunto. Pero un dia, estando ella con las piernas abiertas y en el aire, y el inmovil entre ellas, rehusandose a dejarla venirse, le hizo prometer que lo haria. Hermione habia estado tan deseperada por un orgasmo que hubiera consentido cualquier cosa.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y su boca se abrio un poco. Severus reconocio esa mirada de deseo y pasion y se bebio lo que quedaba de la bebida de una sola vez. Luego dejo el vaso en el suelo y se abalnzo sobre ella sobre la cama. Se coloco sobre ella. Ambos estaban totalmente vestidos mientras se besaban freneticamente. Severus deslizo sus manos sobre el sedoso vestido, acariciando los pezones que comenzaban a endurecerse.

"Hermione, Dios! Se siente tan bien, hechicera", el metio su lengua en la boca de ella, saboreando el firewhisky y a Hermione. Era una mezcla embriagadora y sintio la cabeza ligera por el deseo.

Hermione estaba gimiendo bajo el sintiendo la ereccion de Severus presionarse contra su muslo. Dios! Se sentia muy duro. Un poco de humedad escapo de ella empapando sus panties de saten y haciendola sentir muy mojada. Sentia el clitoris estremecerse y quiso venirse de inmediato. Era como si el hubiera encontrado la tecla de encendido tan pronto la habia besado. Hermione comenzo a estremecerse cuando sintio los pulgares de el frotarle los pezones mientras la besaba profundamente. Y ella queria mas.

"Severus...necesito venirme...ahora!" gimio ella en su boca.

"Caliente hechicera", se rio el. "Vamos a ver". El deslizo su mano hasta el borde del vestido y le abrio las piernas un poco. Con la punta de los dedos, rozo la tela de la ropa interior. Dios! Estaba empapada. El sonrio un poco contra los labios de ella. "Oh, Merlin...estas lista, no es asi?"

"Dios...si...muy lista Severus..." Hermione presiono contra llos dedos de el.

Severus metio los dedos dentro de la ropa y los movio hacia los mojados labios su vulva, abriendolos y esparciendo la lubricacion sobre ellos, mojandose los dedos. Lentamente Hermione se reenfoco en el cuando Severus quito la manos de su entrepierna y se llevo los dedos a la boca, lamiendolos. Luego se los ofrecio a ella para que hiciera lo mismo.

"Eres tan hermosa cuando te vienes Hermione" jadeo el con voz ronca. Su ereccion ya dolia de tan dura y necesitaba venirse el tambien antes de poder hacerla cumplir con su promesa, de otro modo la podia lastimar en su deseperacion por climax.

"Quiero sentirte dentro de mi Severus. Hazme el amor", dijo ella con voz suave y los ojos empañados de lagrimas.

Severus uso su varita para desvestirse antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

"Quiero quitarte la ropa yo mismo", murmuro el en su oido, luego la beso en la la base del cuello, enviando estremecimientos a traves de su colimna. Habilmente bajo el cierre del vestido y deslizo los breteles de los hombros, acariciando tiernamente la piel debajo de ellos, comiendosela con los ojos. Sostuvo el vestido para que Hermione pudiera salir de el y los ojos de Severus se abrieron enormemente al ver el corset que llevaba puesto y los suaves y cremosos pechos apretados bellamente para el delirio de Severus. Podia ver los pezones a traves la satinada tela. La estructura del corset apretaba la ya delgada cintura de Hermione y con el cabello sujeto como lo tenia se veia simplemente exquisita. Dio un paso atrás para admirarla.

Severus ya sabia que era hermosa, pero no se le habia ocurrido que podia ser tan absolutamente increible. Ella se habia vestido asi para el y podia verse cuanto lo adoraba. Maldijo en su interior. Maldita se, tenia que estar casada! Podria haberle propuesto matrimonio el mismo para ese momento.

"Te ves increible", suspiro el y dio vueltas a su alrededor para verla entera. El modo en que se veia su espalda, la suave curva de su trasero, las hermosas piernas, el cuello elegante. Era perfecta.

Hermione le sonrio lentamente. Era como si estuviera viendola por primera vez y sentia que el cuerpo se le incendiaba al sentir sus ojos sobre ella. Hermione lo miro un poco tambien. Tenia el miembro bien erecto y alzado sobre el plano abdomen, moviendose ligeramente mientras la veia. Los musculos de su cuerpo todavia tenian buen tono y su piel era palida y suave, excepto por la linea de negro vello que nacia en el abdomen y bajaba hasta su entrepierna, y el borroneado tatuaje de su antebrazo. Tambien tenia cicatrices como un mapa en todo el cuerpo, mayormente en la espalda. Algunas eran gruesas y Hermione las llamaba 'las marcas de un heroe' Las piernas eran largas y firmes, y tenia el trasero musculoso que se marcaba deliciosamente cuando le hacia el amor. Todo eso la hizo recordar el asunto recurrente.

"Severus, ya deberias estar cogiendome ahora", susurro ella sensualmente. A Hermione le encantaba la manera como la miraba. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

El se acerco a donde ella estaba parada y la tomo de la mano sin dejar de mirarla inetensamente a los ojos, con el rostro lleno de amor y pasion por ella.

"Si fueras libre, juro que te haria mi esposa, hechicera. Ahora, a lo que vinimos", dijo el con la voz ronca de emocion, con un dejo de algo mas. El nunca habia sido tan honesto con nadie.

Hermione lo miro con los ojos rapidamente llenandose de lagrimas, "Desearia ser libre", murmuro ella mientras las lagrimas cayendole por el rostro.

El no hizo nada para que dejara de llorar. El mismo queria llorar, tan emocionado con las admiciones de ambos. Pero Severus Snape no lloraba. El mostraba sus emociones de otra maneras. Sin ningun esfuerzo la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, luego le quito las panties destrozandolas. Tenia los ojos encendidos al verle la vulva. Estaba inflamada y empapada.

"Abre bien las piernas", demando el. Ya no estaba susurrando. Habia tomado el control y en cuestion de minutos iba a tomar una parte de ella que ningun otro hombre habia tomado jamas, pero primero, necesitaba cogerla.

Hermione todavia estaba llorando silenciosamente, con la emocion recorriendola en oleadas. El le habia propuesto matrimonio y ella lloraba por lo que pudo haber sido. Tambien eran lagrimas de felicidad por lo que si podian compartir. Ella hizo lo que el le dijo. Rara vez podia decirle que no a Severus Snape. Levanto las piernas y las abrio ampliamente frente a el.

Severus se pudo de rodillas entre las piernas y metio dos dedos dentro de la mojada vagina, moviendolos con firmeza dentro y fuera. Hermione cerro los ojos y suspiro. Era delicioso. Inclinandose sobre ella, el beso los pechos que asomaban sobre el corset y con la mano libre se ocupo de liberarlos del confinamiento en el que estaban, tomando uno de los pezones en su boca, succionando y mordiendo firmemente.

Hermione grito con placer y comenzo a moverse contra la mano de el. Severus no podia aguantar mas. Tenia el miembro tan duro que le dolia. Saco los dedos y con un agil movimiento la penetro con su enorme organo, gruñendo de placer. Esta vez corria por su cuenta. Tenia que mostrarle lo que ella significaba para el, necesitaba que entendiera.

"Quiero que me mires hechicera. No cierres los ojos. Mirame", jadeo el roncamente, alzandose sobre los brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione lo entendio mejor de lo que el esperaba y abrio los ojos sin preguntar. Severus iba a mostrarle cuanto la amaba y ella estaba lista para verlo.

El no dijo nada por los minutos que siguieron. Su cuerpo hablaba por el. Por momentos la penetraba freneticamente y por momentos con suaves movimientos. Acariciaba su propio miembro con la calida y humeda vagina de ella. Hermione gemia y lloriqueaba bajo su cuerpo mientras un orgasmo tras otro llenaban su cuerpo. Y todo el tiempo lo miraba a los ojos, enfocados en el rostro de el sin quebrar el contacto en ningun momento.

Severus comenzo a gemir al sentir que ella se contraia alrededor de el otra vez. Movio sus manos hacia la cadera de ella y la levanto un poco de la cama, asegurandola con los brazos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y seguia penetrandola una y otra vez. Severus llego a un punto en el que perdio el control. Volvio a sostenerse con los brazos y la penetro con brutal fuerza. Hermione no podia moverse ni pensar. Todo lo que podia hacer era mirarlo.

Severus se puso rigido repentinamente y arqueo el cuerpo mientras su miembro explotaba dentro de ella. Tampoco dijo nada entonces. Tampoco gimio o grito el nombre de ella como siempre lo hacia. Todas sus emciones yacian ahora en su propio orgasmo, y, sin quere, comenzo a llorar incontrolablemente. Queria que ella fuera suya siempre. Solo de el. El llanto quebro su cuerpo y Hermione lo atrajo hacia el, acunandolo en sus brazos, acariciando suavemente el sedoso cabello negro y los hombros mientras sentia sus lagrimas deslizarse por sus pechos. El no podia detenerse aun cuando queria hacerlo. Se quedaron asi por un largo rato, hasta que Severus dejo de llorar. Se sentia consolado por los brazos y el corazon de Hermione, el cual podia sentir en su mejilla a traves del pecho.

Severus levanto la cabeza y le sonrio. "Lo lamento", murmuro.

"No, Severus, no te disculpes. Nunca deberias sentir vergüenza por demostrarme tus emociones. Te amo. Y lamento que las cosas sean como son" Hermione le acaricio el rostro con ambas manos.

Severus inclino la cabeza para besarla apasionadamente, deslizando la lengua sobre los labios de ella suavemente. Ella sonrio y abrio la boca para permitirle entrar. Lamio la punta de su lengua con la de ella y sintio su miembro ponerse duro de nuevo, todavia dentro de ella. Ella comenzo a reirse y el se alejo un poco y alzo una ceja.

"Eres insaciiable Severus!" Ella se rio de nuevo y luego lo miro con seriedad. "Quiero cumplir mi promesa", murmuro ella.

"Lo se amor", el le sonrio y suavemente saco su miembro del interior de ella empapado por las emisiones de ambos. "Necesitamos prepararnos, especialmente siendo esta tu primera vez"

Severus se puso de pie y se acerco a la cmodoa para sacar una botella de un liquido transparente de un cajon. Luego tomo su varita. Con un moviento desvanecio el corset de Hermione, sobresaltandola un poco. El se rio y ella le echo una mirada de falso enojo.

"Necesito aclararte", le dijo el con suavidad. "Vas a sentir una sensacion extraña, aunque he escuchado que a algunas personas les gusta"

Apunto su varita al bajo abdomen de ella y murmuro, "Scourgio"

Hermione nunca habia oido ese hechizo antes, pero de inmediato entendio para que era. Sintio un hormigueo alrededor del ano, que luego subio hasta el esfinter, dejando un poco de cosquillas mientras quedaba totalmente limpia.

"Eso fue diferente", le sonrio ella.

"Si quieres retractarte, este es el momento, porque una vez que empecemos, no podremos detenernos. Podria causarte un gran daño si intento retirarme antes de tiempo"

Hermione se lamio los labios. Ya estaba mojada de solo pensar en eso. Sacudio la cabeza.

"Quiero hacerlo. De verdad quiero hacerlo", ella lo tomo de la mano y la puso en su entrepierna. Estaba empapada de nuevo y el le sonrio.

"Eres una chica mala hechicera. Ahora date la vuelta..." le dijo, todavia sonriendo y con los ojos brillates. Iba a disfrutar de esto.

Hermione se dio vuelta y escucho que Severus abria la botella. El se inclino sobre ella y le beso la nuca, luego deslizo los labios sobre la linea de la columna hasta llegar a su trasero. Lo acaricio tiernamente con un dedo, luego con su lengua, justo por el medio. Atrapo su trasero en sus enormes manos y lo abrio para poder lamerla. Hermione se estremecio. Se sentia fantastico. Severus aplico un poco de lubricante alrededor del ano y comenzo a masajear, insertando un dedo, luego sacandolo, luego lo volvia a meter, mas profundamente cada vez. Con la otra mano, comenzo a masajear su clitoris para ayudarla a relajarse. Hermione comenzo a temblar por la doble sensacion que se desplegaba en su cuerpo. Sus dedos se sentian increibles y comenzo a moverse contra las manos de el.

Severus ya estaba jadeando con excitación y la transpiracion le corria por el cuerpo. Dios, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, pero sabia que tenia que tomarse su tiempo. Retiro las manos y la coloco de rodillas, dejando su adorable trasero en el aire. Se inclino sobre ella, atrapando los pechos y apretando los pezones. El orgasmo de Hermione ya era inminente.

"Hazlo ahora Severus", gimio ella. Severus sonrio. Estaba seguro que le iba a encantar.

Puso el resto del lubricante en su mano y los aplico sobre su miembro. Estaba humedo y resbaladizo. Luego aplico un poco mas sobre ella, aunque aun estaba humeda por los preparativos previos.

Apoyo la cabeza de su organo en el ano de ella y empujo ligeramente. Hermione gimio y empujo un poco ella misma. Dios, estaba deseperada por saber que tan bien se sentiria. Lentamente y sin retractarse, Severus empujo un poco mas dentro de ella hasta que la cabeza desaparecio. Cerro los ojos y gimio un poco. Mierda! Se sentia muy bien!

Hermione emitio un grito ahogado al sentirlo. Dolia un poco. "Merlin, Severus...", murmuro.

"Paciencia mi amor. Va a doler un poco, pero luego sera como el cielo en la tierra", dijo el con suavidad.

Empujo un poco mas hasta que estuvo la mitad dentro. Se sentia increible y la vision de su miembro perdiendose dentro de ella lo hacia estremecerse.

Estaba tan listo para venirse dentro de ella.

Hermione gimio. Se sentia maravilloso y ella apreto el esfinter un poco mas contra el.

"Aahhh", jadeo el y comenzo a moverse demasiado grande y no queria arriesgarse a lastimarla haciendo mas fuerza, cuando era la primera vez que lo hacian. Con esto solamente, el estaba contento.

La cabeza de Hermione cayo sobre la almohada y se mordio el labio. Dios, Severus tenia razon. Se sentia exquisito. Comenzo a temblar todavia mas y movio su mano hasta la vulva, masturbandose mientras Severus seguia entrando y saliendo de ella. Hermione comenzo a gemir al sentir su orgasmo aproximandose. Luego comenzo a mover su trasero contra el cuerpo de el en oposicion a los movientos de Severus, haciendo que entrara completamente. Ambos gritaron con sorpresa y placer.

"Oh, Dios, Hermione! Gimio el al sentir como ella lo apretaba dentro. Tenia los ojos bien abiertos mientras observaba el punto de union de ambos. Estaba totalmente adentro de ella y poder verlo lo llevo al borde de su resistencia. Sigui moviendose, tratando de mantener los movientos suaves, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando la escucho gritar su nombre en medio del orgasmo.

"Cogeme Severus!"

"Dios, si!" tambien el grito y con tres movimientos mas se puso rigido y se vino, disparando su semen dentro de ella, sintiendo como ella lo apretaba nuevamente al venirse tambien. Con una sacudida final, se retiro de ella y Hermione colapso sobre la cama. El la siguio un momento despues y la apreto contra su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello y besandola en la cara una y otra vez.

"Mi hermosa hechicera. Dios Hermione...estuviste increible!, la beso con suavidad y ella sonrio.

"De verdad me encanto", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a reir.

N/A: Sepan disculpar si hay alguna bestialidad ortografica, please!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Domingo.

Hermione se estiro con placer en la cama, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza y haciendo lo mismo con las piernas y los dedos. Giro un poco la cabeza y se encontro con Severus acostado a su lado, observandola.

"Buenos dias", le dijo ella con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Se sentia muy bien ese dia. Tal vez era el saber que habia decidido dejar a Ron lo que le alegraba el corazon. No podia esperar para ver la expresion de Severus cuando hubiera resuelto el asunto.

"Te ves feliz", le dijo el, sonriendo tambien. Nunca la habia visto tan...viva.

"Estoy feliz. Estoy en una maravillosa cama con el hombre al que amo", ella se volteo completamente para mirarlo de frente. "Eres feliz Severus?"

"Cuando estamos juntos no puedo pensar en nada mas, asi que supongo que si, soy feliz", dijo el pensativo. El nunca seria completamente feliz mientras ella no fuera completamente suya. Pero no iba a arruinarle el buen humor a Hermione.

Hermione lo miro con un poco de tristeza y se pregunto si debia comentarle sus planes. Decidio que era mejor no decirle, sabiendo que el comenzaria a presionarla. Tenia que hacerlo por si misma.

"Como te sientes?" pregunto el con gentileza.

Hermione penso un momento. Se sentia sorprendentemente bien, aunque si sentia un poquito de molestia.

"Me siento bien. Siento algo de molestia, pero no siento dolor. Voy a tomar un baño caliente. Que haremos hoy?"

Severus la miro. "Haremos el amor", dijo el con un suave suspiro, "y coger un poco"

Hermione le sonrio otra vez. "Suena perfecto".

Era temprano en la tarde del domingo. Hermione ya se habia dado el gusto de un largo baño de inmersion que habia seguido con un desayuno en la cama en compania de Severus, a lo que siguio con ,el, haciendole el amor suave y apasionadamente. Ahora ambos se hallaban en la cama leyendo. El silencio entre ambos era confortable y relajado.

Aunque Hermione no se concentraba en el libor en absoluto. Se habia estado formando un plan en su mente mientras estaba en la tina, que ahora, mientras hojeaba el libro, trataba de dar forma completa. Sabia que en ese preciso momento, Lavender Brown estaria en su casa con Ron. Posiblemente cogiendo, o tal vez ella le preparaba la comida, o quizas ya estaban sentados a la mesa, cenando juntos. De cualquier modo, era seguro que estaban juntos y Ron todavia ignoraba la decepcion. Una sonrisa aparecio en la boca de Hermione. Una parte de ella era totalmente perra, aunque la mantenia bien restringida. Y si jugaba sus cartas de la mejor forma, dejar a Ron no seria todo lo traumatico que ella temia.

Solo necesitaba escapara de Severus por un par de horas, y justamente esa parte era la que le daba mas problemas.

"Severus?" ella lo miro. Los ojos de el se estaban cerrando de sueño.

"Mmmmm, si?" El alzo la cabeza y la miro.

"Porque no duermes un poco? Yo ire a caminar un poco y a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Te parece?" dijo ella sonriendole dulcemente.

"Quieres que vaya contigo?" murmuro el. De verdad se sentia muy cansado.

"No, no te preocupes. No voy a tardar mucho" Hermione se inclino hacia el y lo beso con suavidad. "Te amo"

"Yo tambien", susurro el. Los ojos se le cerraron y se quedo dormido antes que ella cerrara la puerta.

N/A: Un capitulo corto, pero vale la pena esperar por el proximo cuando todo se desmadre al carajo...bweheheee Espero que esten disfrutando la historia. Ahora me voy a fumar un rato.

Ah! Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Son tods muy amables!

Saludos a tods! Y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Domingo: Adivinen que?

Hermione se aparecio en Hogsmeade. Tomo una gran inspiracion y fruncio el ceño al mirar el cielo. No habia estado lloviendo cuando salio del hotel, pero ahora llovia como si fuera el diluvio universal. Se estremecio. La verdad es que no le importaba el clima. Tenia una mision mas importante a la mano.

Camino camino lentamente hacia su casa. Ya podia ver la luz a traves de la ventana. Se acerco y se asomo por la ventana. Alli estaban Ron y Lavender, quien lucia exactamente como Hermione. Obviamente habian terminado de comer y Ron le sostenia la mano a Lavender sobre la mesa. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos y le decia algo. Y para la sorpresa de Hermione, Ron se paro de un salto y la abrazo mientras ella reia sobre su hombro.

"Me pregunto que habra sido todo eso?", penso Hermione. Luego se dirigio hacia la puerta de entrada. Tomando aire, puso la mano sobre la manija y entro a su casa. Suavemente camino hacia la cocina y los ojos se le abrieron como platos al escuchar la conversacion.

"Oh, Dios! No puedo creerlo! No puedo esperar para decirle a mama! Se va a poner tan feliz! Y Harry! Te puedes imaginar su cara?" Ron estaba obviamente sonriendo, Hermione podia oirlo en su voz.

"Tenemos que esperar un poco Ron", dijo Lavender 'Hermione'. "Todavia es muy pronto"

Hermione estaba shockeada. Acaso Lavender le estaba diciendo que estaba embarazada?Solo habia una forma de saberlo asi que salio de la cocina y se paro delante de ellos.

"Hola Ron", murmuro Hermione.

Ron se volvio para mirarla. "Muy bien Hermione", el la miro con expresion enojada.

Lavender la miro con un gesto raro en la cara y la mandibula de Hermione se fue al piso.

"Ya lo sabias?" jadeo Hermione.

Ron la miro. "Para ser una mujer tan inteligente, no eres tan brillante a veces, Hermione. De verdad creiste que esa noche cuando te vi correr no te iba a seguir? Lo vi todo y lo escuche todo. Lavender tenia razon. Eres una ramera"

Hermione se quedo callada y miro a Lavender. "Si Ron ya sabe, porque todavia te ves como yo?"

"Me gusta tu cuerpo. Tienes unos buenos pechos y a Ron tambien le gustan. No siempre me veo como tu cuando cogemos, no es cierto Ron?" Ella le sonrio a Ron y el hizo un gesto.

"No siempre. Tu tambien tienes un muy buen cuerpo. De hecho, ya no quiero que use la pocion Multijugos de ahora en mas. No quiero coger a mi esposa otra vez" Miro a Lavender con una sonrisa calida. Cuando miro a Hermione volvio a tener la expresion fria.

"Lavender me ha dado lo que tu no Hermione. Vamos a tener un bebe. Asi que toma tus cosas y largate cuando estes lista. Y dile a Snape que te de la bienvenida"

Hermione los miro a uno y otro luego comenzo a reirse. Habia salido demasiado bien para expresarlo con palabras.

"Felicitaciones a los dos. Espero que sean felices. Lo digo de verdad. No puedo decir que lamento que haya terminado. Solo quisiera habertelo dicho antes"

Ron hizo un gesto. "Sabia que tu querias. Por eso no dije nada. Solo queria que sufrieras un poco como tu me hiciste sufrir a mi cada vez que no querias hacer el amor conmigo"

Hermione se estremecio. Ya no le importaba. Era libre.

"Voy a empacar algunas de mis cosas. Luego enviare a los elfos domesticos por el resto de las cosas, en la semana"

"Si, como sea" acordo Ron y volvio a dirigir su atencion a Lavender.

Hermione se rio en su interior y se fue escaleras arriba con el estomago dandole tumbos dentro por la excitación.

No podia esperar para decirle a Severus.

Hermione volvio a aparecerse en la pequeña ciudad cerca del mar en donde se estaba quedando con Severus, con su bolso entre las manos. Habia expandido el interior para que entraran todas las prendas de su guardarropas en el. Miro su reloj. Habia estado fuera por mas de dos horas y gimio por la impresión. Severus debia estar preguntandose en donde mierda estaba asi que rapidamente se dirigio al hotel.

Adam estaba en la recepcion. Habia sido un domingo tranquilo y habia decidido hacer el crucigrama del periodico local. Algun idiota lo habia pensado, de modo que lo habia completado casi en su totalidad en cuestion de minutos. Alzo la vista y levanto una ceja sorprendido al ver a Hermione entrar al foyer.

"Sra. Snape? Esta todo bien madam? Olvido algo?" pregunto Adam confundido.

"Que? No, solo regreso a mi habitacion", dijo ella sonriendole.

Adam se puso palido. Oh, mierda. La Luna de Miel se habia terminado y ella no lo sabia. Todo habia estado muy tranquilo las ultimas horas en esa habitacion y algunas personas habian hecho una buena cantidad de dinero creyendo que el viejo esposo de la joven habia hecho su ultimo disparo.

"Sra. Snape, su esposo ya no esta aquí. Pago la cuenta y se retiro hace unos quince minutos. Lo siento mucho", Adam vio como la expresion de Hermione cambiaba y dejaba caer su bolso.

"Sra. Snape, esta usted bien?" Adam comenzaba a entrar en panico al verla, con las lagrimas corriendole por el rostro.

Hermione estaba deshecha. Severus no habia esperado por ella. Debia haber vuelto a Hogwarts. Maldito sea. Se seco las lagrimas con enfado.

"Lo lamento, Mejor me voy a buscarlo", mascullo ella.

Honestamente, Severus era un tipo terrible. Podia verlo en su mente. Dando vueltas por la habitacion, pensando cualquier cosa. Sabia que lo mas probable era que el habia caido en la conclusion que ella lo habia abandonado. Por que carajos no podia confiar en ella?

Se echo el bolso sobre el hombro, salio del hotel y volvio a aparecerse en Hogsmeade.

N/A: Como se nota que hoy estoy tranquila! Pude subir dos capitulos! Bueno, ya solo queda uno, en donde el desmadre se aclara. Ademas, cuando termine con este, voy a empezar con la secuela de este fic, que, para tods ls fanatics de las cosas mas pervertidas, que quieren ver acciones mas bizarras...espero no herir la sensibilidad de nadie, pero es que soy un poco pervertida yo misma...jejejejejeeee

Espero que lo disfruten!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Oh, Severus!

Severus estaba sentado con cara de pocos amigos, apretando un vaso de firewhisky en la mano. Ya habia roro un vaso en medio de su furia, arrojandolo contra la pared mientras observaba como se destrozaba en pedazos. Tenia los ojos mas negros que de costumbre y la mano derecha le pulsaba. Necesitaba lanzar un hechizo contra algo o contra alguien y ya estaba tentado a llamar a un elfo domestico.

Se habia despertado en la habitacion del hotel al cabo de una hora y habia esperado que Hermione regresara. Habia esperado, habia leido su libro y luego habia comenzado a preocuparse por ella. Habia dejado la habitacion y la habia ido a buscar dos veces por la pequeña ciudad. Luego penso que tal vez ella ya habia vuelto a la habitacion y fue a buscarla alli, solo para encontrar que todavia no habia llegado.

Severus se habia puesto a pensar en el tiempo que habian pasado juntos en esa habitacion, en particular la noche anterior. Se pregunto si de verdad ella habia disfrutado tanto como le habia dicho o solo lo habia dicho para contentarlo? La habia asustado tanto como para que decidiera terminar las cosas y volver con Ron? Estaba casi seguro que no habia malinterpretado los sentimientos de ella por el y que de verdad lo amaba tanto como le habia dicho. Y aun asi, el no era feliz. El queria que ella fuera de el y de nadie mas, y sabia, muy dentro de su alma, que no estaba preparado para compartirla con Ron de nuevo. Y necesitaba decirselo. Tenia que elegir. Severus tuvo un repentino ataque de panico y miedo pensando que no lo elegiria a el. Asi que, con eso en mente, empaco sus cosas y se fue, creyendo que ella no planeaba regresar a su lado.

Severus se puso de pie y se bebio el whisky de una vez. Luego se dirigio hacia su habitacion y abrio la cama. Se quito la ropa y se deslizo entre las sabanas, temblando bajo la fria tela de ellas. Extrañaba tener cerca el calor del delicioso cuerpo de Hermione cuando ella se acurrucaba junto a el. Trato de dormir, pero sentia el pecho oprimido y la garganta apretada. Necesitaba a Hermione y Dios! Cuanto la deseaba.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba sentada en Las Tres Escobas bebiendo un firewhisky. Se puso de pie y se aproximo al la red Floo. Habia estado esperando por un rato, hasta serenarse. Tomo un puñado de polvo y dijo, "Las habitaciones de Severus Snape". Un momento despues, se encontraba en las sala de el.

Habia algunas velas encendidas y un vaso roto en el piso. Ella echo un suspiro. Dejo su bolso sobre el sofa y fue a revisar el laboratorio para ver si estaba ahí. El lugar estaba desierto y ella se puso seria. Todavia era tempreano, donde mas estaria?

"Severus?" llamo ella con suavidad mientras abria un poco la puerta de la habitacion. Podia ver que estaba alli, durmiendo, por el movimiento de las sabanas debido a su respiracion.

Camino lentamente hacia la cama y se quito la ropa. Dudo un poco, no sabiendo cual podia ser su reaccion. Pero necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya. Despacio, levanto las sabanas y se metio dentro de la cama para deslizarse cerca de el, que estaba acurrucado en el extremo lejano de ella. Paso un brazo sobre el pecho de el y apoyo la mejilla contra su hombro, besandolo suavemente.

Severus no estaba dormido. Contuvo un poco la respiracion cuando la sintio meterse en la cama y cerro los ojos cuando ella deslizo el brazo sobre su pecho, presionando los suaves pechos contra su espalda. Deseaba darse vuelta y apretarla contra el, pero algo habia cambiado entre ellos. La aventura se habia convertido en algo mas grande y eso lo asustaba.

Hermione lo besaba de nuevo, con suaves y delicados toques, trazando las cicatrices de su espalda.

El suspiro profundamente.

"Hermione", dijo en voz baja.

"Estas despierto", sonrio ella contra su piel.

"Porque me dejaste?", murmuro el, con la voz entrecortada, sabiendo que no queria escuchar la respuesta.

Hermione sonrio. "No te deje a ti, tonto. Deje a Ron"

Severus se puso rigido, luego se dio vuelta entre los brazos de ella y la miro.

"Que dijiste?"

Hermione le sonrio otra vez. "Dije que deje a Ron. Y cuando regrese al hotel, tu me habias dejado", presiono ella un poco.

Severus la miro a los ojos, fascinado. "Porque?"

Hermione suspiro. "Porque ya no podia seguir mintiendo Severus. No puedo dividirme entre dos personas, mucho menos si una de esas personas no es alguien con quien quiera estar. Es demasiado duro. Cada minuto lejos de ti era demasiado doloroso. Necesito estar contigo, sin escondernos, sin tener que escaparnos para poder vernos. Me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demas de nosotros, para serte honesta. Estoy orgullosa de lo que tenemos y quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo. Ahí esta el porque"

Severus cerro los ojos mientras asimilaba las palabras. Era suya. Suya y de nadie mas.

Hermione miro la expresion en su rostro. Tenia los ojos cerrados pero estaba relajado, y las lineas de preocupacion se habian suavizado. Ella sonrio y se acerco a el, besandolo firmemente en los labios, envolviendolo con fuerza entre sus brazos y sus piernas . Hermione presiono su cuerpo contra el de el un poco y Severus gimio al sentir los pezones contra su pecho. Ella podia sentir el duro miembro estremecerse contra el interior de su muslo, asi que se acomodo para que su vulva pudiera frotarse contra la cabeza del organo de Severus. La lengua de Hermione estaba dentro de la boca de el, explorando y saboreando cada centimetro.

Los besos se pusieron repentinamente freneticos y el nivel de pasion aumento. Las manos de Severus estaban sobre los pechos de Hermione, acariciandolos y moviendo los dedos sobre los erectos pezones. El movio la cabeza y tomo uno de esos deliciosos pezones en su boca, lamiendo, mordisqueando y jugando alternativamente, con la punta de su lengua, antes de tomarlo completamente en su boca para succionar con firmeza. Tenia un sabor tan dulce. Con un grave gruñido, la coloco bajo el y comenzo a besarle el cuello y los pechos, moviendose rapidamente hacia abajo, mientras las manos alcanzaban los lugares a donde su boca no podia llegar, acariciando los pechos y tironeando de los pezones.

Hermione deslizo las manos entre el cabello de el y Severus siguio camino hacia la parte inferior de ella. Dios! Se sentia tan bien. La boca de Severus la estaba dejando en llamas y la piel se le estremecia de lujuria. El ya tenia la cara sobre su vulva y sin aviso, deslizo la lengua sobre toda la longitud de los labios, deteniendose para delicadamente lamer el clitoris y luego penetrarla con la lengua, saboreando cada gota de ella. Hermione comenzo a temblar, con el climax ya muy cercano. Severus queria sentirla. Asi que se movio mas rapido. Se posiciono cara a cara con ella y coloco su miembro en la entrada de su vulva. La beso profundamente, metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca. Con un fuerte movimiento, su mimbro penetro profundamente en la apretada vagina.

"Oh, mierda!", gimio ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando el cuerpo.

Severus envolvio el cuerpo de Hermione con sus brazos y enterro su rostro entre sus pechos mientras comenzaba a cogerla rapidamente. Mordio y lamio los pezones y luego la sintio estremecerse.

"Dios, Severus, Merlin, estoy cerca!" grito Hermione en el oido de el.

Severus sintio su propio orgasmo aproximarse y comenzo a moverse mas rapido aun. Sus testiculos se pusieron tensos y Hermione sintio que el miembro de Severus se ponia todavia mas duro.

"Oh, Dios, mas fuerte Severus, mas fuerte", gimio ella. "Estoy tan cerca"

"Oh mierda! Oh, si, si Hermione, Acaba para mi, mi amor, AHORA!", grito el y con un ultimo movimiento descargo todo su semen en el interior de Hermione. Gruño mientras su orgasmo lo consumia y sentia la apretada vulva de ella como una prensa sobre su organo.

Hermione aullo largo y tendido al sentir el semen de el dentro de su cuerpo y se vino ella tambien. Temblando y estremeciendose bajo el cuerpo de su amante. Se sintio viajando hacia otro lugar y se dio cuenta que debio desvancerse por un momento, porque Severus la llamaba suavemente cuando se recobro. Tenia los ojos llenos de preocupacion.

"Hermione, mi amor, que paso?" pregunto el gentilmente.

"Creo que me desmaye. Es que fue muy intenso, a veces pasa", alzo un poco la cabeza y lo beso en los labios. "Estoy bien. Mas que bien", le dijo sonriendo.

Severus tambien le sonrio y la abrazo apretadamente. "Te amo, Hermione", murmuro el con el rostro en su cabello, luego la beso tiernamente y se acosto a su lado.

Hermione seguia con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios. No se habia sentido mas feliz en toda su vida. Severus apoyo la cabeza sobre su mano y siguio sonriendole, deslizando los dedos entre el ondulado cabello como seda y mirandola a los ojos.

"Siempre me sorprendes hechicera", murmuro.

"Aguarda hasta que me mude aquí y traiga todas mis cosas, entonces si vas a estar sorprendido", ella miro alrededor de la pequeña habitacion de el. "Voy a necesitar un guardarropas, pero solo Dios sabe donde lo voy a poner", dijo ella mordiendose el labio.

Severus hizo un gesto. No se la iba a hacer facil ahora que la tenia.

"Seguramente tu guardarropas estara en tu propio cuarto? Seguro que Minerva no va a tener problemas en darte alojamiento", dijo el mirandola con seriedad.

El rostro de Hermione casi se le cae. "Mi propio cuarto? Oh, ya veo, bien"

Ella lo miro con los enormes ojos color ambar bien abiertos y llenos de tristeza y Severus no aguanto seguir con su pequeña broma. Se rio a carcajadas.

"Dios, hechicera! Va a ser divertido vivir contigo si no aguantas ni una sola broma. No quiero que vivas en otro lado mas que aquí conmigo. Por supuesto que vas a quedarte aquí!" dijo el con un gesto malicioso.

Los ojos de Hermione se endurecieron. "Severus Snape, eso no fue gracioso. Solo por eso, me voy a dormir al sofa", ladro ella.

Hermione levanto las sabanas y salio de la habitacion dando un portazo. Severus se rio un poco y luego la siguio. Amaba una buena persecusion.

En las entrañas del castillo, los elfos domesticos buscaban lugares en donde esconderse...lejos de las mazmorras.

Fin.

N/A: Ahí fue el ultimo capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! En la noche voy a empezar con la secuela de esta historia. Es un poco mas corta que esta, pero mas pervertida! A saber, contiene escenas de vouyerismo, bastante explicitas. Advertids quedan!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
